


[PODFIC] Chain of Command

by Loolph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: You know what the chain of command is? It's the chain I go get and beat you with until you understand who's in command.





	[PODFIC] Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chain of Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139669) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



Tough days at work and even tougher life changes I'm going through right now. I don't have a mind set or even energy to overthink many word plays here - how unusual of me. I terribly miss the comfort that AO3 gave me every day I don't have time for now, though. It's a good thing I've found this short story of McDanno though love.

My all thoughts go to awesome author's thoughtful blanket permission for podficing work - thank you, dear leupeagus. To the rest - don't overthink it - just enjoy...

Music: [The Chain by Fleetwood Mac](https://youtu.be/JDG2m5hN1vo)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5h6bv536cth1u0l/Chain_of_Command_by_leupagus.mp3/file).


End file.
